


Chekhov Isn't Himself

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [29]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Mild Blood, Suspicious, chekhov looking kinda sus, impostor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Star Trek and Among Us crossover. Sulu had better run.
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Among Us, Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Chekhov Isn't Himself

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/631548471992778752/marlinspirkhall-chekhovs-looking-kinda-sus)


End file.
